Transformers X
by Olreic
Summary: My own version of Transformers. Hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Since there was so much remake of Transformers, I decide to make my own. I took inspiration from every source I could, including Generation 1, Animated, Armada and the Movie. Here is the result.**

**Warning : I do not own Transformers, though I don't exactly know who owns it.**

**Chapter 1 : Arrival part 1**

The Space was dark and noiseless as the Arch pass through it. Thoughful, Optimus Prime look at it.

"Teletran One," he ordered, "Report."

"Report : no alert." a female voice answers.

Optimus approved, and look back to the sky. Five megacycles. Five stellar cycles since he had left Cybertron with crew. Five stellar cycles since they had decided to ifled/i.

Everything had begun Megacycles ago, with the war between Autobots and Decepticons.

Nobody knew what could have brought the Decepticons, who had always lived in harmony with Autobots before, to suddenly turn against their pacific neighbors. What everybody knew was that they had started the war, and that their leader, Megatron, was now planning to conquer the universe. As foolish as it sounded.

The war had been long, and hard for the Autobots. Unlike the Decepticons, who had been conceived to be warriors, they weren't originally designed as fighter, but rather as consumer goods. This cause their ennemy to have definitely the upper hand since the beginning. They eventually had learnt to fight, first using tools as makeshift weapons, then creating their own weapon, but it had proved to not be enough, and they were nearly brought to extinction. When it had became obvious they couldn't won, Optimus had gathered every survivor he could, and they had left a half-destroyed Cybertron using their last ship, the Arch.

Optimus felt sorry about leaving the planet who had always been his home, but he knew he had no choice. If the Autobots had stayed, they would have lost. And if they had lost, they would all have been destroyed. The Decepticons would have shown no mercy. This was obvious.

"Optimus ?"

The Autobot leader turn round. The one who called him was a silver, mouthless bot with an unique, blue visor instead of optics, who he recognized as his bestfriend and second-in-command.

"Yes, Jazz ?"

"You look concerned... is that about the Matrix ?"

As they had flef Cybertron, Optimus had taken, not only Autobots survivor, but also everything which had seemed to be important the Decepticons don't get. It included numberous protoform, but more especially the Matrix, a powerful artifact who was thought to be the source of life of all transformers. The exact limits of its powers were unknown, but if Megatron got it, it was probably better to not know what he would do with it.

"Partially. By the way, where is it ?"

"At the same place than usual. You know, Optimus, since the beginning of this travel, you begin acting a little... paranoid. Honestly, I doubt the Decepticons will follow us. They have Cybertron, now, after all."

"They don't want just Cybertron. They want the universe."

"Come on! The universe! They are just dreaming! That's impossible!"

"Not if they have the Allspark. And currently, _we_ have it. That's why they might follow us."

Jazz bowed his head. Though he hates to admit it, Optimus was right. Considering how important the Matrix was, Megatron himself could even go after them.

"Sorry", he eventually answered.

"No problem. What did you want to told me, anyway ?"

"O, nothing serious, actually... just a problem with some passengers arguing. But I might need your help to solve this..."

Optimus seems amused.

"Alright. I'm coming..."

*************

"You were supposed to do it!"

"And why would I ? I do not take order from you!"

"Enough!" Optimus command while he entered. "What's going on ?"

The two who were arguing turned over. The first was a young, red bot with flame-like designs on his chestplate. The second was blue, thin and quite elegant, but above all arrogant-looking.

When recognizing Optimus, the red stopped arguing, and seemed bothered.

"Oh, Prime... Sorry for disturbing you..."

"It's alright, Hot Rod. Just explain me what is the problem."

"It's _him_!" Hot Rod shew the blue bot " He was supposed to take care of the radar system, and he refused!"

"I take no order from you!"

"And why not, Mister Snobbish ?"

"The name is Mirage, _Rodimus_!"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!"

Optimus sighed.

"Then, Mirage, I order you to take care of the radar. Is that better ?"

Mirage stared at him, but didn't answer and just obey.

"This bot really is unbearable." Hot Rod muttered to himself. "Can't stand him."

"Don't be so hard with him. He hates this war more than everybody here. It make him lost nearly everything."

"Okay, but why does he have to be so arrogant? Even with you!"

"Rod is right," another bot add. "He should at least show more respect to you!"

The one who just spoke was yellow, with insect-like eyes, and seemed to be around the same age than Hot Rod.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. But I don't seriously care if he respect me or not. He's still an Autobot, and I'm trying to save the most of us I can. Including him."

Bumblebee was about to answer something, when a voice cut them.

"Teletran One to Optimus prime. Decepticon Warship localized."

Everybody remain silent for a second, then Jazz look at Prime.

"You were right. They followed us."

*************

The two bots immediatly go to the radar room, where they found Mirage with another bot, a green one with a cannon on his elbow. Optimus go near him.

"Have you seen something, Hound ? Teletran One just advert me there was a Decepticon warship near."

"Yes, prime, I just detect it. I was going to identify it."

"Very well. Then do it."

Hound agree, then turned back to his screen.

"Teletran One," he said, "start identification"

"Identification starting."

The picture of the ship on the screen became closer and closer. Everyone in the room shivered as they recognized the familiar form.

"Identification achieved. Decepticon Warship _Nemesis_. Personal Ship of Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticon"

So it was right. Megatron himself had come to take the Matrix from them.

Optimus turn toward Jazz.

"Contact Red Alert immediatly, and tell him to evacuate every civilian and passager who can't fight."

"That's mean nearly everybody!"

"I know. Tell him they take the protoforms with them"

"What are you exactly intending to do?»

"Protect the ones I'm trying to save. Megatron cames for the Matrix. We'll stay with it to distract him while others will go to find a place where they'll be safe."

"Do you release that mean we're going to take the risk Megatron get the Matrix ?"

"That's why we cannot allow ourself to loose."

"I really don't like that."

"I don't ask you to like it. Just do it."

The tone wasn't autoritary, but decided. Jazz take a few minute before answering.

"Very well. But seriously, I hope you know what you're doing..."

*************

Megatron smiled as the Arch appeared on the screen. Finally. They had tracked the Autobots for so long... but the Matrix was eventually withing reach.

"Taranus, are you sure the Matrix is in this ship ?" he asked to a purple bot with a visor and an arachean face.

"Sure, Megatron. It's energy signature has been detected."

"Perfect. Prepare to take over the ship."

"Why ?" a voice asked behind him. "Our ship is bigger and had better weapons! Can't we just open fire and destroy them once for all ?"

Everybody look at the one who just spoke : he was black with parts of white, and had large, claw-like hands.

Eventually, a red, slimy robot with wings and bird-like feets answered him.

"You fool, Barricade! If we destroy the Autobot ship now, we'll loose the Matrix! And we need it more than destroying the Autobots."

"As much as I hate admit it," Megatron answered, "Starscream is right for once"

The named bot stared quickly at his leader, before answering :

"Thank you, O Great One."

"Now," Megatron continued, "For the last time, prepare to attack. Time we get the Matrix and finished with the Autobots."

*************

Mirage sighed with relief as he was going to the evacuation ship. At least, he would once again be able to avoid being involved in this conflict. It would probably take long time before he could go back to Cybertron, if he ever could, but he would not have to fight...

"Going to flee, aren't you ?"

The blue Autobot stopped recognizing the voice, and turn around toward Bumblebee.

"Any problem with this ? If I don't want to be involved in useless and futile fight, it's my problem!"

"_Useless and futile fight_??!! Do you just realize what you're talking about ? We fight to _survive_! It's everything except futile!"

"You naïve. All fight are futile."

"Why don't you just said you're afraid of fighting ? You aren't just a snob, you're coward!"

Mirage suddenly tensed and totally face him.

"How did you just call me ?"

"I'm sure you understand. You're a co..."

"I'm not! Listen well : you can call me snob, arrogant, or anything like that, I'll assume it. But I'm NOT a coward! Don't judge when you don't know anything about me."

He turned his back to the young Autobot and go back on his way. But Bumblebee wasn't going to shut up so easily. Going to vehicule mode, he follows him.

"And why do you think I don't know anything about you ? You never speak about that! Not to me, nor to the other! You are the less sociable bot I've ever known!"

"Once again this is my problem, not yours. Just leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay... I won't regret you anyway!"

"Neither don't I."

Bumblebee go back to robot mode and go away.

**I have to stop here, since I have problem to imagine the next scene. Please leave comments.**

**And, please, avoid comments as "You copy on Animated and Armada" or other : I'm just taking inspirations and try to stay close to the other versions.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part, though I didn't got reviews yet. **

**Warning : I do not own Transformers, nor any of the characters except Taranus.**

**Chapter 2 : Arrival part 2**

As he was moving in the ship, Bumblebee tried to forget his anger against Mirage. He had other things to do, anyway : Jazz had just sent him in this part of the ship to be sure everything was working in the Ship's weapon system. As the Decepticons could attack at any moment, it was better to be ready for that.  
It took him just a few minute before he find the compartment. He entered, and started examinating every weapon. What he didn't notice was that some kind of glowing red optic who was looking at him in a dark corner...

Eventually, he achieve the last examinations.

"Bumblebee to Jazz. Every defensive weapon is operational"  
"Good work, Bumblebee. You can come back."  
"Thank y..."

The young bot was interrupted when a security cannon activated and fired at him.

"Hey! What was that ?"

As the cannon was going to fire again, he jumped, dodging the fire, and go hide behind a table.

"Jazz to Bumblebee! What's going on ?"  
"I... I don't know! It's look like a cannon has gone crazy and is trying to blow me up!"  
"What ??!!"  
"Please, need help! I repeat : need hel..."

Once again, Bumblebee couldn't finish his sentence, as another shoot from a cannon in front of him hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Can you hear me ?"

*************

Mirage was still walking when he receive a communication.

"Jazz to anybody... if somebody here me, please answers!"  
"Mirage on the line. What is it ?"  
"Thanks Primus, somebody's here... Mirage, we have a situation."  
"What kind of situation ?"  
"Bumblebee is in danger in the weapon compartment. We don't know exactly what happened, but he need a help. And you are the only one close enough for that."

Mirage froze. For a minute, he said nothing.

"Mirage ? Do you receive me ? Bumblebee need your help!"  
"Mirage to Jazz. I'm on my way."

Then, turning in vehicule mode, he went to the place. A few minute later, he entered in the room.  
It didn't took him too much time to notice something was wrong here. All weapon were activated, and firing at each other. Looking around, he saw Bumblebee lying on the roof. Before he could say anything, one of the cannon seemed to detect him, and fired.  
With an incredible agility, Mirage dodged the shoot, drawed a thin, curved sword and slashed the cannon, instantly destroying it. He then took a rifle out of his back, and fired himself every activated weapon he saw. Small explosive darts burst out from his rifle, destroying them all.  
When he was sure there were no more crazy weapon, he turned back his attention on the one he had come to save.

"Bumblebee! Are you okay ?"

The young Autobot didn't answered. More worried than ever, Mirage turn him over, and gasped : his mouth had been seriously smashed.

"By the name of Primus..."

*************

"So is he alright, will he survive, is he going to die ?"  
"He'll surely die if you don't stop speaking and moving so fast everywhere! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate ?"

Sorry, the light blue, sharp looking bot stop moving and share a worried look with Mirage. Both of them were looking at the injured Bumblebee, who Ratchet, the medicine, was trying to heal as he could.

"This is very bad... how did he get that ?"  
"Don't know exactly", Mirage answered. "I found him like that. I suppose he was hit in the head by one of the blast..."  
"That's strange... I see no way the weapon could have been activated to attack him."  
"A virus, maybe ?"  
"Who know ?"

Eventually, Ratchet step back.

"I have done what I could. He will be alright. Luckily, his processors hasn't been damaged by the shoot. However..."  
"However ?"  
"... his vocal synthetizer has taken most of it. And I don't really have the materials to repare it. I doubt he'll ever be able to speak for now."  
"What about to use the Matrix ?" the light blue robot suggest.  
"Maybe, Blurr, but not now. I remember you Megatron is going to attack us. We cannot take the risk to use the Matrix now."

Mirage froze.

"Megatron ? By the Allspark, I almost forgot! I must go back to the evacuation ship now..."

The two other look at him.

"What ?"  
"Sorry Mirage, but the last one left a few minute ago", Blurr eventually replied.  
"You mean I'm trapped here ?"

He got no answer this time.

*************

On the Nemesis, the Decepticons were ready to go.

"Let's go, everybody!" Megatron ordered before telling to a tall, blue and white robot : "Astrotrain, you will carry me".  
"Hey!" Starscream protest. "Why not me ? I'm your second in command!"  
"And you will happily leave me in space while we are attacking."  
"What ?! How dare you say that ? Megatron, you know me..."  
"That is the point. Astrotrain..."

Agreeing, the the tall robot transformed into a cybertronian ship and Megatron enter. Starscream grumble, then transformed too, and followed.

*************

"Decepticon in approach, prime."  
"Great. They already attack. And most of our ship's defensive weapons have been destroyed..."

Optimus look around him. Jazz, Hot Rod, Mirage, Blurr, Hound, Ratchet and Bumblebee. They were all the passenger still on board with him. Every one else had been evacuated.

"Prepare to counter attack," he eventually ordered. "Bumblebee, since you are wounded, you can stay here if you want. Nobody will reproach you this."

Bumblebee just replied with some kind of protesting sound. Two retractable weapons, looking like long energy stinger, appeared on his fists.

"Alright, then you can come... Hound, prepare the airlock."

Jazz look at him.

"You want to fight the Decepticons _Outside_ ?"  
"This is the better way to prevent them from taking the Matrix. Ratchet, Mirage, you will stay here to pilot the ship. Every one else, you come with me."

The other approve, and they go.  
As they were going through the airlock, Jazz approach Optimus.

"Seriously, do you think that's a good idea ? I mean... A lot of Decepticons can fly, unlike us. They have advantage in space, unlike us..."  
"Does it look like we have a choice ?"  
"Right... excuse me..."  
"No problem. You're right, that's foolish... But you know why I do that."  
"Yes..."

The Autobots exited and arrived in space. Thanks to a magnet system on the ship, some kind of artificial gravity had been created on the ship, making them able to walk on it. Everyone had pulled out his weapons : Jazz had a gun and a sharp shield, Hot Rod an ax and a blaster, and Blurr two blades on his arms. Hound had charged his cannon, and Bumblebee was still holding his stingers. Optimus approve, then pulled out his own gun. Now they were ready to greet their ennemy...

Eventually, three Cybertronian flying vehicules appeared in the sky and fired at them. Part of the shoots were absorbed by the forcefield Jazz generated from his shield, and the other were dodged. The Autobots retaliated, only to miss their target. Then, one of the ship released a tank, who landed on the ship and transformed into a tall, black and silver robot with a cannon on his right arm.  
Seeing him, Optimus pulled out two blades from his arm and approach.

"Megatron..."

His enemy turned his red optics toward him, and smiled, showing his pointed teeth.

"Optimus Prime... So we meet again..."

A long, metallic lash merge from his left wrist, and both him and Optimus rush toward each other.  
At the same time, Starscream transformed and blasted at Jazz. The Autobot's shield stopped the blast, but Megatron's second in command immediatly attacked again, a blade flooding out of his arm.

"Astrotrain, Blitzwing! Take care of the other!" he ordered.

Astrotrain obeyed and went robot mode, then attacked Hot Rod and Bumblebee, while his companion was now after Blurr and Hound.  
Or, at least, he was trying to be after them : Blurr had already started moving at hight speed, and it was nearly impossible for the poor Decepticon to even aim at him.

"Will you PLEASE stop moving so fast ?"  
"_Not until you stopfiringatme wich I logicallyknowyouwon't!_"

Blitzwing stopped, seemingly puzzled.

"Eee.... What did he just say ?" he asked Hound.  
"I don't know..." Hound replied, shrugging. "When he speaks so fast, nobody really understand what he's telling to us."  
"And he speaks like that often ?"  
"Yes. Very often, actually."  
"Well, that must be hard for you!"  
"You have no idea..."  
"HELLOOO!" Blurr interrupted them. "You're supposed to be enemies you two!"  
"O, that's right..."

And the two bots went back to fight.

*************

Mirage and Ratchet watched the fight from the Teletran One's screen.

"Stupid war", Mirage grumble. "I hate fights. We should rather tried to resolve this conflict by talking..."  
"We can't," Ratchet replied. "The Decepticons are warriors. They cannot live without fighting."  
"But they _did_ live without fighting us before! Why not now ?"

Ratchet look at him with disdain.

"You never took care about keeping yourself informed about this conflict, don't you ?"

Mirage was about to replied, but stopped. Though he hated to admit it, the old medicine was right : he had always tried to not be involved in conflict if possible, and had never tried to learn about it. Now he felt really stupid himself.

"We tried to negociate with the Decepticon at first," Ratchet explain. "But they decline. For some unknown reason, they have decided all Autobots must be destroyed or chased from Cybertron. So, if we wanted to survive, we could do nothing but fight. Did you really think we _choose_ to fight our own neighboors while we were a labor force rather than militaries ?"

This time, Mirage really felt sorry. Now, he understood he had been too hard with everybody around. They weren't fighting because they wanted to. They were fighting because there was no other way to survive.

"Sorry," he eventually said.  
"You don't have to apologize to me. You should rather apologize the others..."  
"I don't think I would be able."  
"Then I won't force you. But you should."

Their conversation was interrupted when an alarm ring. Ratchet looked at the computer and gasped.

"One of the Airlock had been opened!"  
"What ? But we didn't touch anything! And the others are outside!"  
"I know! That's why I'm surprised!"  
"What's wrong with this ship ?"  
"That's not the worst! See rather what was in this room!"

Mirage look at the screen.

"O, no..."

*************

Optimus stopped Megatron's lash with his blade, and tried to retaliate. However, Decepticon leader ward off his attack, and they look at each other, Optimus' blue optics plunged into Megatron's red one.

"You should just give me what I want," Megatron said. "I don't care about you filthy Autobots if you're no more on Cybertron. Give me the Matrix, and I'll let you go."  
"Why should I trust you ? As soon you'll have it, you'll tried to conquer the universe. And then, we'll have no place to hide."  
"And I thought all Autobots were stupid... no matter. I will take it anyway."  
"I don't think so..."

Suddenly, Astotrain's voice interrupted them :

"Megatron!"

Both of the leaders turned over, and gasped : something who looked like a glowing, blue sphere in a metallic container was floating in space.

"The Matrix!"

Taking advantage on Optimus' surprise, Megatron pushed him and pounced on the artifact.  
But, just as he was going to reach, Starscream seized it.

"Finally, I have the Matrix!"  
"YOU TRAITOR! GIVE ME THAT!"

Megatron hit him in the chest, and the flying Decepticon, surprised, release what he had just taken. It float a few seconds, before being caught by Blitzwing.

"Hey, Megatron! I've it..."

But, just as he was saying that, Blurr run toward him and took it from his hands.

"No more now!"

But, as he was talking, he forgot to look in front of him, and collide with Astrotrain. Once again, the shock make him release the Matrix, who fly a second time, before falling in the hands of Optimus.  
This time, the Decepticons lost no time, and quickly surrounded him.

"It's over, Optimus," Megatron said. "Now give me the Matrix or we will take it from you."  
"As long as I'm here you won't get your hands on it."  
"I don't think you have much choice."  
"O, really ? And what if I just destroy this ?"

Megatron's smile disappeared, and everybody, even other Autobots, look at Optimus in horror. He couldn't be serious ??!!

"You won't dare..."  
"Won't I ?"

Optimus raised one of his blade and went through the Matrix with it. This time, Megatron looked panicked :

"You fools! Stop this!"

The Decepticons stepped toward Optimus, but it was too late : the Autobot leader had already pierced the Matrix. He then threw the damaged object in space, and fired at it.  
There was a terrible explosion, and a flash of light blinding everyone. When everybody got his view back, there was nothing remaining of the Matrix than a smashed container.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In rage, Megatron raised his cannon toward Optimus.

"I'll destroy you for that, you filthy silly Autobot!"

But he was interrupted by a communication :

"Taranus to Megatron! What just happened ? The _Nemesis_ has been severely damaged!"  
"I'll explain you later. Now I've something important to do!"  
"No time for that! Sorry, Megatron, but we must retreat immediatly. The Airlocks are nearly broken. If you don't come back now, I might not be able to let you enter then!"

Megatron seems to hesitate a few second.

"Okay, we are coming back. Decepticons, retreat!"

Starscream, Astrotrain and Blitzwing both transformed back in jet mode.

"This is not over, Optimus Prime. I will make you pay, even if it's the last thing I must do!"

Then, Megatron transformed to vehicule mode too and embark in Astrotrain. They went away, and quickly disappeared from sight.

It was only then that Optimus realized everyone of his companions were looking at him.

"Hum... well... Let's go back to inside!"

Just when they entered in the control room, Mirage ran toward Optimus.

"Have you lost your mind ???!!! You just DESTROYED the Matrix! You ruined one of our only chance to survive!"

Optimus' answer was cold.

"I did what I must! The Matrix may have been one of the only way we could survive, but it was too the better way Megatron could rules the universe. And I consider the universe being more worthly than just the Autobots!"  
"Beside," Hot Rod added, "Maybe _you_ should explain us why the Matrix was sent outside!"

Mirage said nothing. Luckily for him, Ratchet came to his rescue :

"It wasn't his fault. Actually, we don't know exactly what did that. According to Teletran One, somebody opened a airlock and sent it outside. But we were both here, and we didn't touch anything. So it couldn't be us."

Optimus frowned. First, crazy weapons who fired at Bumblebee and injured him. And now, this. Could all of this mean...

His thoughts were interrupted when the Arch start shaking. Ratchet and Hound went at the computer.

"Prime! We have serious damages! We must find a place to land immediatly!"  
"Is there any planet near ?"  
"Yes. An unknown planet."  
"Then we're going here."

And the Arch go toward the planet. But, as it was approaching, it shook more and more. The Autobots began getting really worried.

"I really don't like the look of this!" Hot Rod scream to cover the noise.

And he quickly proved to be right. Instead of landing at it had been supposed to do, the ship crashed in a volcano. The shock was so strong that all bots in board falled in the coma.

*************

"So, did you localize them ?"  
"No, Megatron. Sorry."

While the Arch had crashed on the planet, the _Nemesis_ had been a little more lucky. Though seriously damaged, it had been able to land on the moon. It was now unable to take off, but Megatron didn't care : all he wanted now was to find Optimus and his Autobots, and make them pay.

"You _must_ localize them! I'm not going to go away without getting my hands on them!"  
"Sorry, Megatron", Taranus repeated. "For an unknown reason, their signal isn't visible anymore. All I know is that they are on this planet."  
"Then we are going to wait until they appeared again."  
"WHAT ??!!"

All Decepticons around look at their leader.

"Megatron, you can't be serious..." Strarscream said.  
"I'm, you idiot!"  
"But we cannot wait here for ever!" Barricade protest.  
"Barricade has got a point," Taranus approved. "Since I can't determinate what put them in this situation, I can't say when we will be able to find them. I might take an eternity..."

Megatron smiled.

"Then we're going to put ourselves in stase. And only when they will come back, we will too."  
"Ew... Maybe we thought send somebody back on Cybertron to..."  
"Well tried, Starscream, but there is no way I let you go back to Cybertron to proclaim yourself leader of the Decepticons. You're staying with us!"

The Decepticon seemed disappointed, but nodded.

**Here is the end of the chapter. Don't think you need help to guess the planet where the Autobots are... please leave comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. It takes place a long time after the first part, though I don't have determined yet if it's just years or million years after. If you could make me suggetion, they're welcome.**

**Warning : I do not own Transformers, neither any of the characters except Taranus, Kevin and David.**

**Chapter 3 : Arrival Part 3**

Time pass after the Arch crashed on the planet. Very, very long time. Years and years. Until the day a red-haired, sixteen-years-old boy was working on his computer, in a house near a long-time extinguished vulcano.

Or at least was trying : as he was searching something on the web, a brown girl one years older than him entered in his room and shut the computer down.

"Hey!" the boy protest. "Alexis, that's not fun! I need to look for something..."

"No no, David!" she teased him. "I didn't invite you to let you pass the day on the computer just like you did in Paris..."

"Oh, _please_... I'm in holiday!"

"That's the point : what is the interest of go on holiday in another country if it's to do the same thing you do when you're at home ? Come on, Kevin is waiting for us! Forgot we were going for a walk, today ?"

David pouted : actually, he had forgotten. Though he should have remember : since he and his little brother Kevin were here, Alexis had planned something for nearly everyday of their stay. It was the first time she got visits from her french correspondant, and it obviously exited her : as soon as they arrived, she had made them visit all her school. It look like she would happily shown them every place in America if she had could...

Knowing she was not going to give up, David eventually sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming..."

Alexis lived in a small city in North America, near the old vulcano previously mentioned. It was known to be a good place for racing and rock-climbing. Unfortunately for him, David wasn't interested by cars racing, and he didn't like sport very much. Despite being quite tall and strong for his age, he had always prefered reading, writing and surfing on the net to any physical activitie. Sometimes he really wondered how Alexis convinced him to come here in these conditions...

"David!" she called him, as they were scaling. "Come on, even your brother is going faster than you!"

"Yes, yes..." he muttered, looking at his brother.

Kevin was a lot younger than both Alexis and him. No more than ten. He look quite much like David, but had fairer hair and blue eyes, while David's eyes were brown. They both like each other, but in some case, as this one, Kevin could be way too energetic, at the point David could not follow him anymore.

"Why don't you just go slower, so I can caught you up ? Seriously, you know I get easily tired when it's hot like that!"

"Man, you can be so grumpy sometimes..."

"I know, but..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a "crack". He didn't even have time to understand what was going on : the ground broke under his feets, and he falled.

Kevin and Alexis heard this, and, seeing what had happenned, rush toward the hole.

"David ?" Alexis asked. "Are you okay ?"

"I'm. But I have found something... Maybe the walk wasn't such a bad idea after all..."

"What do you mean ?" Kevin asked, looking curious.

"It's hard to explain. If you want to know, I suggest you come here too..."

"Are you sure this is a good idea ? Shouldn't we rather go to call help ?"

"No, don't worry about that. I'm okay, and I'm sure we will find a way to get out after. Seriously, come on! It's worth to be seen, I assure you..."

Kevin and Alexis look at each other, hesitating. Eventually, she took the younger boy in her arms, and jumped in the hole.

Ordinary, Alexis was rather agile, and would have easily gone down without a scratch. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't so easy since she was wearing somebody, and she fell pitifully. Growling for once, she quickly got up and release Kevin.

"So... What did you want to show us ? I hope it's woth..."

"It does. Look!"

David raise a flashlight he was holding, and show her where thet had landed. She gasped : this place wasn't a cave, as she had thought at first. Actually, they had landed in some kind of dark, metallic corridor.

"Man! What is this place ?"

"That's what I wonder. An ancient bunker, maybe ?"

"I doubt that. As long as I know, this part of USA had never been a place for battles."

"Then what can that be ?"

"No idea..."

"Maybe we should go through this corridor to know..." Kevin suggested.

David and Alexis look at each other. At the first look, this place didn't look like a right site to explore : it was dark, old and probably able to collapse at any moment. However, they were curious, too much to not at least take a look.

"Okay," David said. "Let's go!"

And they walked in the corridor.

At first, they saw nothing especially interesting : all they found was closed doors they couldn't open, as, whatever was used to make this place work, it was obviously shut down.

"Well," Alexis sighed, "Until now, that's disappointing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all..."

"Don't be so quick to give up!" David say. "After all, we didn't reach the end of the corridor yet..."

"If there ever _is_ a end..."

"And think it's you who push me into coming with you for a walk..."

"Hey, look!" Kevin cut them. "We can see the end now!"

It was right : now, they could, despite the dark, clearly see an tall opening who ended the corridor. The three of them run toward it, and pass through. But, when they saw where it had leaded them, they gasped.

They were in a vast, circular room. The ground seemed to be be irregular, as they could see big, strange shapes on it. And, most curious of everything, there was what look like a hight-tech computer at the point opposite to the one they came from.

"Okay... now, we definitely know we aren't in an ancient bunker," Alexis stated. "They didn't have such advanced technology..."

"Then what can that be ?"

As the two teenagers were looking around them, Kevin began climbing on the irregular shapes. David soon noticed this :

"Kevin! Stop this, you silly, you'll arm yourself!"

"Why don't you come ? Not curious to see what that machine do ?"

"I don't think it works..." Alexis pointed.

"We won't know if we don't try!"

After vainly trying to convince the kid, who was now in front of the computer, to come back, they eventually follow and joined him. Alexis quickly proved to be right : the immense computer was offline, obviously since a very, very long time.

"I told you... still, what a strange place..."

It was then that Kevin noticed something on the ground. It look like a spheric, metallic object, who had seemingly been severely damaged. As he approach it and look closer, he could see what look like small glowing blue fragments of something. Curious, he slowly raised his hand...

"Kevin! What are you doing again ??!!"

Just as his brother was telling that to him, he touch one of the fragment.

Then things go very fast. A powerful wave of energy passed through the boy's body, knocking him away. Then there was a flash of light, and the computer go online.

"O, Kev, why can't you stop touching everything your hand can reach ?"

The three of them jumped as a female voice was heard from the computer. It spoke in a language that, strangely, only Kevin understood :

"Reactivation succesful. Situation : accidental crash. Damage : major. Scanner activated. Reparation processus to begin."

"O, man... What's going on ?"

Outside, a trap door open near the hole they had used to come, and a tall, sattellite-like object merged from it. Flying, it got highter, and started sending some kinds of large rays everywhere around.

The rays touch several vehicules around, including two racing cars, a ambulance, a camion, a jeep and two other cars. When it seemingly had finished, it go back in the trap door.

In the room, the three kids were more and more puzzled. Mechanical arms appeared everywhere, and began working on the shapes lying on the ground. During a few minutes, nothing was heard but the noise they were doing. Then they eventually retracted, and the computer's voice spoke again :

"Reparation achevied. All passengers now operationnal."

Then, the shapes begun to move, revealing themselves to be a giant, humanoid beings. Alexis, David and Kevin both look at it with horror as one of them turned glowing blue eyes toward them, especially when they saw the long, threatening cannon on its shoulder.

***********************

Optimus Prime slowly woke up. One look to his appearance award him his body had been repaired, and seemingly reformated with a local vehicule mode. Looking around, he noticed his comrades were reformated and awakening too : Hound was already up, and looking at something near the computer wich Optimus couldn't see from where he was.

"O, Primus..." Jazz said as he got on his feets. "What happened ?"

"It looks like our ship crashed. But at least we're alive..." Ratchet replied.

"I guess that is still better than being slayed by enraged Decepticons..." Mirage growled.

"Stop groaning and look rather at this!" Hound cut him.

The other Autobots came, and saw the three being in front of them.

"What in the name of the Matrix are these creatures ?" Mirage exclaimed. "I never saw something like this before! They don't even look like machines..."

"They don't look dangerous..." Hound noticed, and Bumblebee emited a approving noise.

"What are they, anyway ?" Hot Rod asked.

Ratchet look at them with obiously strong interest.

"I think I can tell something about that," he eventually said.

"Which is ?"

"When I was working in a scientist team, we traveled on several planets around Cybertron and others. And some of them were inhabited by... well... organic life."

Hound look at him with a curious look

"What is an organic ?"

"Well... that's very hard to explain. Organic are living beings, just like us, but they aren't neither robots or even mechanical creatures. Instead they're built with some kind of softer matter, who is called flesh..."

Most of his companions look at him with disbelief : for them, it was pretty hard to understand how something could be alive without being a machine...

"And I think," Ratchet followed, "this three creatures are organics. Actually, not of the stronger, but probably the smarter I've ever seen. Their brains are almost as elaborated as ours..."

"Do you think we can communicate with them ?" Optimus asked.

"We can at least try..."

Optimus approached the three organics. Seeing him, they stepped back.

"You're scaring them, be slower! And be careful, organics usually are less endurant than us..."

"Sorry... but really, don't we have a way to communicate with them ?"

"I don't know... hey! Wait a minute!"

Ratchet went to Teletran 1.

"Incredible."

"What ?"

"These creatures have created some kind of giant computer network who cover their planet and is a prodigious source of information. I never saw something like this before with organics. Maybe they're even more intelligent than I thought..."

"Can you use this network to find their language ?"

"I'll see about that... yes, I can. I'm downloading it in our processors..."

*********************************

David, Alexis and Kevin look around them, worried. The robots were now all up in the room. Part of them were looking at them with some kind of curiosity, while another, white and red, was looking at something on the computer. They were all emitting strange sounds, which Alexis assume to be their language.

Eventually, the bigger of them, the red and blue one who had tried to touch them, come toward them again, and, to their surprise, began speaking to them in english :

"Sorry for all of this. We weren't intending to hurt or scare you."

"You... you speak our language ?"

"We just download it on your network. But now, I think you deserve a little... explanations"

They agreed with a nod.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I'm the leader of this crew. We are living technological organism from planet Cybertron"

"So... you're some kind of Aliens ?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, that's the word," a smaller, red one replied. "But just call us Autobots, that's shorter! O, and by the way, my name is Hot Rod!"

"And mine is Hound", add the one with the cannon. "And you... you are humans, aren't you ?"

"Well... yes we are," Alexis replied. "Now, why don't you just explain how you did get here ?"

*********************************

Just as the Autobots had awaken, on the Earth Moon, the _Nemesis_ reveive a signal. It immediatly activated itself, and, a few minute later, the Decepticons merged from their stasis chambers.

"Finally," Megatron said, "The Autobots show themselves..."

"Yeah, yeah," Starscream groaned behind him. And we wasted all this time to get a few miserable Autobots when we could go back on Cybertron to find a way to accomplish our plans without the Matrix!"

Megatron look at him.

"What are you implying, Starscream ?"

"I..."

Not waiting his answer, the leader of the Decepticon punch him, causing his second-in-command to fall on the hard ground. He then pointed his cannon right in his face.

"You make me loose my patience, Starscream. First, you tried to get _my _Matrix right under my nose. And now, you question my orders... I should just blast your head off and find a more reliable second-in-command..."

"I-I wasn't going to take the Matrix!" replied Starscream, panicked. "I just wanted to give it to you after, I swear..."

"SILENCE!"

Eventually, Megatron lowered his weapon.

"I will spare you for this time. Just don't forget _I_ am the leader here."

And he went away. Strascream got up, ashamed and furious.

"Not for ever, Megatron", he snarled. "My day will come..."

"Not today, I can tell you that!" a smaller robot snigger.

"Shut up, Flash X!"

However, Megatron went to the control room and joined Taranus.

"So, have you localized the Autobots ?"

"Yes, Megatron. They are still in their ship, on the planet. However, there is something strange..."

"What ?"

"The Matrix. According to my computer's sensors, it's still working."

"What ?"

Megatron frowned.

"Are you sure about this ?"

"I'm, though I'm unable to find why."

"Well, that's a pretty good new... good work, Taranus. I will immediatly send some of us on this planet..."

**Here end this new chapter. Please reviews.**

**It was pretty hard to do, since I had to introduce some human characters (maybe I should have done like Beast Wars_ no human interaction_ but I choose to do as in the classic version). Hope I didn't make these human characters wrong. O, and to mention, I originally planed to use only fan-made characters, but eventually choose to use Alexis as a hint/hommage to Armada and the fic serie "Deus Clares".**

**Sari (as a techno-organic) is probably going to appear in later chapter, since I'm a big fan of her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another part before leaving for three weeks. Hope you'll like it...**

**Warning :**** I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter 4 : Arrival part 4**

"So, you're aliens from another planet, called Cybertron, from where you have been chased by your neighboors, whose your called the Decepticons, and you crashed here while trying to escape from them ?"

"That's it. But what really puzzles me is _how_ we got awaken. Did you do anything when you came here ?"

Alexis and David look at each other.

"Well... Kevin touched the thing that was lying here," David eventually answered, showing the smashed device. "Then we had a flash, and the computer go online and started reparing you..."

Optimus look, and his optics seems to widen as if he was surprised.

"The Matrix ? But how..."

He seized the container, observed it, and noticed the small, shinning fragments.

"I should have known... even though I destroyed it, its power couldn't vanished so easily..."

"You mean... the Matrix power still exist in these fragments ?" Hot Rod asked.

"I don't know. Something like this is far from what we can imagine. At least, we have still part of the power here..."

"Eee... excuse me..." Alexis warned them. "... but do you realize we have no idea what you are talking about ?"

The Autobots turned over them.

"O, right. Sorry. The Matrix is an object from our planet. It's one of the few devices we still have_ or rather had_ from our past, and is supposed to be part of the source of life of all of us. I was forced to destroy it when the Decepticons attacked our ship, to prevent them from claiming it. However, it seems that its fragments still work..."

"I guess that when you brother touch it," Ratchet explain, "He unintentionally make one the fragments activate Teletran One, who repaired us."

"Teletran One?" David asked, puzzled.

"The computer."

"Oh, right..."

"Whatever, we should hide these fragment," Hound suggest. "Who know what some could do with it..."

"You've got that right. Blurr, put these fragments in their place. If you see what I mean..."

"O yes I totallyunderstandwhatyoumean and I willdothatimmediatly sirnoproblemsir!"

And he got out as fast as he spoke. Alexis, Kevin and David look even more puzzled.

"Eee... what did he say ?"

"O, don't bother trying to understand him," Hot Rod replied, "This guy does everything so fast that only himself can really follow him..."

"Wow..."

"Well, now," Optimus continued, "I think we should bring you back to your home…"

"But what about you?" Alexis asked. "I mean, what are you going to do, now you're awaken here?"

"We don't know yet. We'll start with repairing the damages our ship got. Then, we shall see."

He then called three of the other robots:

"Hot Rod, Bumblebee and Mirage, you will lead our new human friends to their home, and explore part of this planet by the way…"

"Why me?" Mirage asked.

"Optimus," Hound replied, "I can go instead of him if you want…"

"No, thank you, Hound. I know you loved exploration, but I currently need you here."

"But I am not an explorer!" Mirage protested. "And I…"

"That's an order."

The blue, elegant Autobot look upset, but only answered: "Yes, Prime."

And the three robots went toward the Airlock, followed by their three human charges. Jazz look at Optimus.

"Seriously, why did you ask that to Mirage?"

"For his own good. He's not especially bad, just a little too proud. He need to learn a few things about teamwork. Especially that he has to consider the other as equal."

"Do you really think he will be able to learn that?"

"I hope so."

*************************

However, Alexis, Kevin and David had already leaved the spaceship with their companion. It was then that Alexis turned over the three robots:

"Ew… excuse, me, but… you're going to escort us all the way to our home?"

"That's what Optimus asked us," Hot Rod replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure this is a good idea. You see, there aren't very much giant talking robots in our city, and people may not react as well as we did…"

Hot Rod smiled.

"That's not a problem. They won't see us."

"How will you hide? You're so big!"

As an answer, the three robots walked in front of them. There was a strange sound, and they started to transform.

It was as if all of their pieces were moving and changing place, changing their shape. In a few minutes, they all turned into ordinary earth vehicles.

Bumblebee had become a yellow Chevrolet Camarro with black lines on his body. Hot Rod, a red Ferrari, still with flame-like design. Mirage, finally, had turned into a blue race car.

"Guys?" David asked. "Is that still you?"

"It is," the Ferrari replied with Hot Rod's voice. "Don't worry about that."

"WOW, cool!" Kevin said. "How did you do that?"

"Transformation technology," Mirage explained. "Something who usually serve as camouflage. When we have to visit a planet, we usually scan any local machine we can to get unnoticed."

Bumblebee then approached them and opened his door. After a few minutes of hesitation, David entered and sat at the driver place, while Alexis and Kevin went behind. The door closed, and Bumblebee, Mirage and Hot Rod both rolled out.

***********************

However, in space, Starscream, Blitzwing and Astotrain were flying toward Earth.

"Remember," Taranus informed them by com-link. "Once you're on Earth, the first part of your mission is to find a local vehicle mode, and then, _only_ then, find the Autobots and the Matrix. We must avoid attention for now."

"I know all of this, Taranus!" Starscream growled. "Who do you think I am, an idiot?"

"No. But I thought somebody else needed to remember this…"

Starscream just look toward Astrotrain, who seemed quite annoyed by noises coming from inside him.

"O yes, I see… you're talking about Dropshot, aren't you? Well, I guess you're right about that…"

"I still cannot understand why Megatron agreed to take this psychotic in our rank." Blitzwing said. "And then they called me crazy…"

"Neither don't I." Astrostrain approved. "If I were the leader of the Decepticons, I would have destroyed him as soon as I can."

"But you're not, thanks Primus." Starscream replied. "Anyway, that's one of the many reasons I have for questioning Megatron's leadership…"

"You're approaching the planet's atmosphere," Taranus warned them. "I suggest you prepare to land…"

"Stop telling us our job!"

The three flying Decepticons accelerate to pass through the ozone couch. However, as they got near, Starscream felt like something was disturbing their fly.

"What's goin'…AAAAAAAAH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, some kind of powerful wind hit the three of them. They both loosed control and collapsed in various directions.

***********************

"Hey, look!" Kevin said, showing the sky.

Alexis and David look: three burning, meteor-like UFOs were clearly visible.

David raised a brow.

"Ew… I didn't know there were meteor clouds in this country?"

"There aren't." Alexis replied. "Especially not during the day."

"I fear these could be very much worst than just meteors…" Mirage said.

"I contact Optimus," Hot Rod added. "He must know about it."

***********************

Starscream awoke painfully in the middle of a large, dark place. Looking around him, he notice the presence of various vehicles obviously made for war, and guess he was in a local military base.

"Taranus? Do you receive me?"

"Starscream, finally! I started to think you had already died!"

"Stop with your sarcasms and tell me what just happened."

"You and the other got separated by a space storm as you entered in the athmosphere."

"And you didn't see it come? What kind of scientist are you?"

"I saw it, and I was trying to tell you but you didn't listen!"

"I would bet you voluntary didn't tell us, you traitor!"

"Say the one who want to overthrow Megatron."

"SHUT UP!"

Starscream just couldn't stand this Taranus sometimes: his sarcasms, his double-sensed sentences, his mad laugh… Not as annoying as Thrust, but still irritating. Besides, nobody really trusted him: he had joined the Decepticons a few times ago, and, strangely, nothing was known about him. While most Decepticons warriors had become more or less well known for their participation in at least one battle, Taranus had never been saw in any fight. Actually, there wasn't any trace of him in the Decepticons archives, not even about his protoform creation, and nobody knew where he came from.

However, Megatron was in need of technicians and scientists, and Taranus was perfect at these functions. It was for the same reason that Starscream himself, who had been a scientist before, had been originally recruited despite his treachery. Though he had then become air commander because of his aerial competences.

"Anyway, can you tell me were I and the other are?"

"Sure. You have land_ sorry, crashed_ in a military base that belongs to local creatures called humans. Blitzwing is not far from your position, and Astrotrain and Dropshot are in a human city. They have already started looking for a disguise."

"Alright. Then I will do the same…"

Starscream look around him, and notice a sharp-looking fighter jet that was about the same size than him. Satisfied, he scanned it. His body partially changed, giving him larger wings, a different chest plate and a darker colour scheme.

"I'm downloading the human languages in your processors," Taranus informed him. "Though we do not especially have intentions to trade with them, it might be useful…"

"Guess you're right…"

"Now you should better go before human notice the damages you've done in your crash…"

"O, just shut up! I'm on my way!"

He transformed and flied away. When the military arrived, all they saw was a large crater in the middle of the base, while a dark red F-22 Raptor jet with a strange purple insignia on his wings went away…

**End of the Chapter. Starscream is one of my favourites characters, in all version. Sorry if I center this chapter a little too much on him, but I know only know very few about the Triple-Changers' personnality (except Blitzwing in Animated)... I'll correct that in the next chapters if I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to have been so long. Here is the sequel of this fic. **

**Warning : I don't own Transformers.**

**Chapter 5 : Arrival part 5**

"So, have you finished, Sideways?"  
"Not yet, Lord Megatron. But I'm close. Believe me, it will be finished soon."  
"I still cannot understand how you cannot contact Cybertron when it's so easy for you to speak to the other by com-link."  
"We are far from our planet. And the Matrix's explosion damaged part of our communication system…"  
"Stop trying to find explanations and just do it."

Megatron let his scientist to his work and walked away. He now started to understand he had acted to quickly because of his rage: actually, it had been quite stupid to stay here just to get a few Autobots. Only Primus knew what could have happened on Cybertron during his absence. He had to contact his planet as soon as possible, to alert the other Decepticons he wasn't dead, just in case peoples like Starscream were already fighting for his succession.

On the other hand, he now know that he wouldn't have been able to go back on Cybertron anyway: the damages on the Nemesis were quite worst than they had thought, and it was clear the ship would need megacycles of reparations before being able to fly again. Except…

Except if he got the Matrix. Then, reparations would take only a few times, and he would be back on Cybertron as soon as he had finished the Autobots.

The Matrix… he didn't knew how it could still be operational, but he was glad about this. So this silly Optimus Prime hadn't been able to destroy it… Thanks Primus. Decepticons would get it after all.

With a smile, Megatron took the way of his quarters.

****************************************

"This planet is incredible!" Hot Rod said. "Definitely nothing to see with ours!"  
"True." Mirage approved. "And Cybertron already miss me."

Hot Rod sighted: obviously, nothing could be done to change his companion's bad mood.

"Is Cybertron so different from Earth?" David asked with a curious look.  
"Totally. But I don't think I can describe how much…"

The three Transformers arrived in Alexis' village, and stopped.

"Wich one of these houses is your home?" Mirage asked.  
"Well… just continue, I'll tell you when we'll be in front of it."  
"I see… thanks anyway."

*************************************

Starscream was flying around a local human village, testing his new vehicle mode. It was quite good, and he felt satisfied with it. Not so bad for a inferior specie's creation…  
But then a signal caught his attention. Or more exactly four signals, coming from under him. The three first were Autobots, but when he analyse the third, he gasped: it was the Matrix signal.

Starscream just couldn't believe it. Nothing was exceptional about Autobots leaving their ship to visit an unknown planet, but the Matrix? It was more than stupid to take it with them.

But, at least, it would make his plans easier. If the Matrix was just here, he just had to take it. Then… then he would use it to overthrow Megatron, avenge every humiliation he received and become what he wanted to be for so long: the leader of the Decepticons…

However, he couldn't take stupid risks: if the Matrix was seemingly so easy to get, this could be a trap. He had to be sure it wasn't first.

"Starscream to all Decepticons in the area. Does anyone receive me?"  
"Dropshot on the line."  
"Alright. Dropshot, I have localized Autobots here…"  
"WHERE ARE THEY???!! I'LL CRUSH THEM ALL!"  
"STOP! I don't want you to just destroy them."  
"Why? I thought they were enemies…"

Starscream sighed in exasperation: Dropshot had always been so stupid…

"They have the Matrix with them, you fool! I want you to get it and bring it to me. You can kill them if necessary, but if you just scratched the Matrix, I'll rip you apart. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sire! I'm on my way!"

* * *

Mirage really didn't enjoy all of this. He felt as if he was used as a baby-sitter. Of course, he knew there were good reasons : they had to be sure nothing happenned to these humans. But he wasn't the bot for this job. Hound would have been better...  
Actually, he had nothing against Earth and humans. It was only being stuck here, on an unknown planet, far from his home, who made him even grumpier than usual. He had never left his homeworld before, and the idea he could never saw it again was horrible to him.  
But he had to admit it. He couldn't go back on Cybertron. And even if he had could, he wouldn't be able to chase the Decepticons. So the best he could do was stay here and try to find other surviving Autobots. Maybe then, it would be possible to find a way to go back on Cybertron.  
The other... had they just survived ? Mirage remembered the evacuation, when Red Alert had lead most of the Autobots away from the battle. He just hoped they were alright.  
Stupid war.

"Hey! What is that ?"

Hot Rod's exclamation took Mirage out of his thoughs, and he look behind him to see what the young bot was talking about : a tall, dark gray earth vehicule who was coming behind them.

"Just a truck," Alexis explain. "Nothing to worry about..."

But, as she talked, Mirage's scan detected a cybertronian signature. The Autobot gasped as he realized it was a Decepticon.

"Bumblebee, Hot Rod! We must get out of here!"  
"What the..."  
"This truck behind us... it's a Decepticon!"  
"What ???!!"

Hot Rod couldn't believe what he just heard. Decepticons, _here_ ? That didn't make any sense! Why would they come on this planet ? The Matrix was destroyed (or, at least, was supposed to be), and they should logically have gone back on Cybertron to prepare their conquest if they had been unable to find them. So what did that mean ?

Both of them stopped, let the the kids jump out of Bumblebee and transformed. Then, the truck stopped in front of them and transformed too, turning into a huge, menacing robot with glowing red eyes.

Alexis opened her eyes wide. So _that_ was what the Decepticons look like. She had thought they would be just like Autobots. But this one was taller and less humanoid, with longer arms and a more agressive look. He had some kind of giant mass in each hand, and spike on his arms.

"Dude," Hot Rod noticed, "this one look though!"

Bumblebee nodded.

The giant robot look at them, a scary look on his face. Then he growled something.

"Destroy Autobots!"

Raising his masses, he tried to smash them, but they all jumped and dodged the attack. Bumblebee then activated his stingers and fired at him. Due to his colossal size, the Decepticon was unable to dodge too, took the attack in the back. Unfortunately, it seemed to not cause him serious damages, and stroke back immediatly, sending the yellow Autobot away.

"Bumblebee!"

Suddenly, Mirage jumped with incredible speed and kicked his ennemy in the face, before landing on his feets in front of him. The red-eyed robot shrieked in pain.

Hot Rod was stunned : _Mirage_ had done this ?, He, the one who never wanted to fight, was able to kick like that ?

Roaring, the Decepticon tried to hit him, but something appeared around the blue Autobot, and he disappeared, letting the the first bot confused.

"Where are you hiding, you coward Autobot ?!"  
"Who's hiding?"

Every one look where the voice came from : Mirage was standing right next the Decepticon, his sword in his hand.

"I'm right here..."

Furious, the Decepticon sent his mass on him, but it just pass through him, and he vanished like a ghost to reappear the same way on his left.

The Decepticon's red eyes widenned.

"How..."  
"Holographic electro-disruptor," Mirage replied. "It can make myself invisible..."

He disappeared again dodging a strike, before appearing again behind him.

"...Or appear where where I'm not."

Three Mirage appeared around the Decepticon, speaking together.

"So, can you guess where I'm now?"

The two other Autobots felt amazed. So that was why he was called Mirage...  
Bumblebee felt a little guilty. He remembered he had called Mirage a coward. But the same bot he's called like that had just gone into a fight with a Decepticon far taller than him to save him. Moreover, he was actually winning...

Furious, the Decepticon raised his masses, and started attacking in every direction, but was only able to hit other holograms. Finally, a last Mirage appeared behind him, and, before he could do anything, slashed him in the back. The Decepticon shaked for a minute, then collapsed.

Mirage then worked toward the others.

"He's not offline, but he's hurt badly enough to not cause us problems anymore. We should go."

As they transformed back into vehicule modes and let the children enter again, Bumblebee approach Mirage. He tried to say something, but all he was able to emit was a long hiss. However, Mirage seemed to guess what he was trying to say.

"You're welcome, Bee."

*******************

Starscream was in fury : he couldn't believe a warrior as strong as Dropshot, no matter how stupid he was, had lost again an Autobot far smaller than him. He had to really be an idiot to be beated up so easily... Right. Then, he would have to get the Matrix himself.

Localizing the fugitives, he flight in their directions. He was going to show them what a _real_ Decepticon warrior could do...

************************

Slowly, Starscream started approaching the ground, until he could clearly see who he was looking for.  
The three Autobots were rolling out, all in vehicule modes. Obviously, they were aware that Dropshot had not come alone, and didn't want to stay here too long.  
Stupid. They actually thought they could run from him. At least, they were wise enough to avoid direct fight...

Ordinary, he would have just fire at them from the sky, and then might have been able to destroy them quickly. However, now, he couldn't take that risk : they had the Matrix, and if he unintentionnally destroyed it with them, Megatron wouldn't show as much mercy as he had the last time... So he would have to use another tactic.

Activating his rocket, he fired, aiming exactly next to them. They weren't killed, but the explosion blew them away, causing them to stop.

"Good. Now, let's deal with them..."

**********************

"Oh, My head... What was that?"

The three humans got out, while Mirage, Bumblebee and Hot Rod transformed.

"Oh..." Hot Rod growled. "Guess this mean another Decepticon is coming ?"

Mirage nodded grimly.

"I fear so."

Then, they saw a dark red, large plan approaching. As it was coming, the flying vehicule transformed, and a well known decepticon, with bird-like foots, appeared in front of them.

Hot Rod look panicked.

"Oh, man! No, not this bot again!"  
"You know him ?" Mirage asked.  
"Yes, he was part of the ones who attacked the Arch. I saw him handle Jazz !"

Starscream's mouthpiece twisted in what look like a smile.

"Glad you remember me. But enough talk. Now, hand over the Matrix."

The three Autobots look at each other with surprise. The _Matrix_ ? What was he talking about ? The Matrix was destroyed. And even if it hasn't been, they didn't have it anyway...

"I'm waiting," the Decepticon coldly asked, raising his gun toward them.  
"We do not have it, Decepticreep!" Hot Rod replied. "Don't you remember Optimus crushed it ?"

Starscream optics blaze in fury, and he fired. Hot Rod was sent a few metter away, and, with incredible speed, the Dececticon reached him and blocked him on the ground with his foot. Mirage and Bumblebee tried to free their comrades, but were quickly blew away by their ennemy's arm.

"I'm not joking, Kid-bot," he said, staring at Hot Rod. "And it's dangerous to play with my patience. My sensor detected the Matrix signature with you, so stop lying. Now, give me it, and I might spare some of your pathetic lifes."

The three Autobots were puzzled. He actually detected the Matrix signature with them ? But how ? It was crushed, and what remained of it was safely in the Arch, far from their reach...

"Well ? Will you give it to me or die ?"  
"We already told you," Mirage said. "We don't have it!"  
"Fools..."

Starscream aimed his gun at Hot Rod's head.

"I'll have it anyway. The only difference will be that if you persist to deny it, I'll kill you all. While if you agree to hand over it, I might spare you. So, for the last time : the Matrix!"  
"And for the last time, we do not have it!"  
"Then say good bye to your friend."

The Decepticon started charging his weapon...

"NO!"

Everybody, even Starscream, stopped.  
Kevin had just moved toward Hot Rod. It was him who had just screamed.  
Starscream was puzzled. Not by the humans themselves, of course : he had more or less noticed before these pathetic fleshing creatures. The cause of his surprise was far more strange...

The Matrix's signature was coming from this boy.  
The Decepticon air commander didn't understand anything. This boy _was_ the Matrix ? That didn't make any sense... Nevermind. He could still capture him and find out what he was. If this was the trap, he would just have to get rid of him...

Forgeting Hot Rod, he eventually released the young Autobot and stepped toward Kevin. Bumblebee put himself in front of him and fired, but Starscream easily dodged the shot, and blew him away again.

"Stay out of my way, little Autobot. You're not the one who interest me..."

He grabbed Kevin.

"But _he_ is..."

Alexis and David look at him with horror.

"Leave him alone!" Mirage protested. "He has nothing to do with all of this!"  
"On the contrary. He has everything to do with our battle... since it look like he's the Matrix!"

All Autobots and humans look at him in disbelief and surprise at the same time. Kevin, the Matrix ? That didn't make any sense!

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go..."

The Decepticon transformed to vehicule mode, putting the boy in his cockpit, and flight away...  
Until a shot from behind a rock touched him and caused the red plane to fall. While his fall, he was able to transform back into robot mode, and landed on his feets.

"Who... ??!!"

Optimus Prime come out of his hide, gun in his hand. Starscream hissed of rage as he sighted him.

"You!"  
"Free the human, Starscream." Optimus ordered quiely, his weapon aiming at his ennemy "Free him and we will let you go."  
"I'm not going anywhere without the Matrix, Prime!"  
"What are you talking about ? The Matrix is destroyed. You were here when I smashed it."

Starscream took Kevin out of his cockpit, and show him.

"_This_ is the Matrix, Prime! I don't know how it's possible, but your disgusting fleshing creature has the same signature than it. And since this signature is unreproductable, there can't have other explanation!"

Optimus started feeling worried. What have they done to Kevin ? If Starscream was right, then he might have become the most powerful artifact from Cybertron, and a crucial element of their war with Decepticons. And then, that meant it would now be impossible for him to stay away of all of this...

"You're not in situation to discuss, Starscream. You're alone. Your comrad is no more in state to fight, and another Autobot is with me. You cannot possibly handle five of us. Hand over the human and go away."

Starscream hesitate for a while. The Autobot leader could be lying. However, if he wasn't they might be able to shoot him before he could even moved again. Beside, he wasn't sure he could defeat Optimus anyway : he had seen him fight with Megatron, and didn't feel like he was really a match. Eventually, he dropped Kevin, who immediatly ran to his brother and Alexis.

"You have won for this time, Optimus Prime, but I'll be back. And this time, it will be you who will be outnumbered!"

And, turning back into jet mode, he flight away.

Anxious, Optimus turned toward the humans and the three Autobots he had charged to protect them.

"Prime..." Mirage groaned. "I'm sorry. I couldn't' protect them..."  
"It's okay, Mirage. No one got hurt, that's all what matter. However, I feel more concerned about what Starscream said..."

He look at Kevin, who was now shaking.

"Are you alright, kid ?"  
"Y-yes. I th-think I'm fine..."  
"Well... I'm sorry, but it look like we'll have to bring all of you back to the Ship. We must understand what happenned..."


End file.
